legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Necropolis
Locations article |image=SR1-NecropolisEntrance Wide.png |caption=The Necropolis in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver ''Soul Reaver'' comic ''Defiance'' comic }} The Necropolis was the clan territory of Melchiah in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. As it's name suggests, it was originally a large cemetery from which the Melchahim fed and recruited fledglings. Profile The Necropolis consists of several large outdoor and indoor areas. Raziel gets first greeted by the cemetery which was the source of corpses for the clan. There is a charnel house at the top of the cemetery which houses a Warp Gate and leads further into the lake district. The lake is a hub area from which several locations are accessible. Raziel can travel to the crypts and use a shortcut to the upper lake portion leading to Melchiah´s chamber which can be created via stack of blocks. The two underwater tunnels lead to the Stone and Force Glyphs. Cemetery The cemetery is accessed by the large metal gate and its entrance is guarded by a human vampire hunter. This area has three vertical plateaus that Raziel needs to climb. The middle part has many graves and two adult Melchahim patrolling the area. In order to reach the top, Raziel needs to move the block in the right alcove. The top plateau has more graves, a large bonfire in front of Melchiah´s mural and two staircases leading into the charnel house. The Charnel House The charnel house interior is divided into two floors. The first floor has an ornate window with a shaft of sunlight pouring through. The spiral staircase leads to the bottom part with the Warp gate. This is the only Warp gate in the whole game which has a different entrance and an exit. The Exterior Lake Once outside the Warp gate´s door, Raziel finds a large area dominated by a lake. The bank closest to the warp gate has four pillars supporting an overhead tunnel. In order to get across the lake, Raziel needs to jump on broken pillars to find a door leading to the crypts. The Small Crypt This area houses three crypts out of which one has a Soul Reaver symbol and is movable. Two fledgling Dumahim guard this area. After Raziel acquires the wraithblade and uses it on the crypt´s side keyhole, the crypt slides to the back revealing an opening underneath. This narrow tunnel widens into an antechamber with another crossed Soul Reaver symbol. Inside, there is a supporting pillar in the middle and behind it, Raziel finds his first Eldritch energy upgrade. The Large Crypt The large crypt area is divided by a set of two grates. In order to open them, Raziel needs to push both blocks into the wall slots, allowing him passage. The first area has a supporting pillar in the middle with one arm partially collapsed. It also houses 8 crypts. The second area has a lot higher ceiling with two moving platforms and a pulley mechanism. It also has 21 crypts housed in its surrounding walls. The Hallway The long hallway has a gate which opens after a block is inserted and leads back outside to the lake district. The Cove This area is only accessible from the crypts. It has a small bonfire and a block which can be pushed off to create a path to the upper lake area. The Main Crypt This area houses parts of the large machinery along its sides. The central platform can descend after it was turned on in the engine room. Once dropped to the appropriate level, Raziel can move blocks with fire on top along the platform´s grooves. The Engine Room The engine room has a main crank which turns on the platform in the main crypt. Melchiah Melchiah´s throne room resembles a torture chamber. The room is spacious but dark, illuminated merely by the torches on the walls. There is a large meat grinder suspended above a metal cage in the middle. The floor in the cage appears to be stained in blood from past executions. There are two small chambers with a switch and a spiked gate which can be dropped onto Melchiah. Melchahim clan symbols are engraved in the alcove where Melchiah sits. The Force Glyph Altar The Force Glyph altar consists of a long hallway and a round room made out of white stone. Raziel needs to push down all the pillars in order to activate the eyes of the large stone face representing Nupraptor. Notes The Elder God refers to this area in his help dialogue as the Gardens of the Dead. Gallery SR1-Necropolis-Entrance Gate.PNG|Ornate gated entrance to the Necropolis SR1-Necropolis-Melchiah Mural.PNG|Melchiah Mural in the Necropolis SR1-Necropolis Graveyard.PNG|A Necropolis Graveyard SR1-Necropolis-Water Jmup.PNG|Necropolis Water Jump SR1-Map-HubA17.jpg SR1-Map-Out1.jpg SR1-Map-Out3.jpg SR1-Map-Out2.jpg SR1-Map-Out10.jpg SR1-Map-Out13.jpg SR1-Map-Out4.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr6.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr18.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr17.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr7.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr14.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr16.jpg SR1-Map-Out7.jpg SR1-Map-Out6.jpg SR1-Map-Out5.jpg SR1-Map-Out14.jpg SR1-Map-Out15.jpg SR1-Map-Out9.jpg SR1-Map-Out8.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr13.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr15.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr1.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr10.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr2.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr4.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr3.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr5.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr11.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr12.jpg SR1-Map-Skinnr9.jpg SR1-Model-Out1-Necropolis-ExternalGraveyard.jpg SR1-Model-Out4-Necropolis-JumpLake.jpg SR1-Model-Skinnr6-Necropolis-SarcophagusRm.jpg SR1-Model-Skinnr7-Necropolis-BlockChasm.jpg SR1-Model-Out5-Necropolis-SideLake.jpg SR1-Model-Skinnr1-Necropolis-BurningBlock.jpg SR1-Model-Skinnr3-Necropolis-GearAnteRm.jpg SR1-Model-Skinnr5-Necropolis-BigGearRm.jpg SR1-Model-Skinnr9-Necropolis-MelchiahRm.jpg See also * The Necropolis at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Map at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya, Guilherme Coelho and Andrew Fradley). References Browse it:Necropoli Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver major locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver Category:Stubs